User blog:Epic~00/My Season 2 Team Suggestion
Now I know that the way teams will be formed in Season 2 of this roleplay is that the Final 2 will be captains of the two teams and pick their team members, but this is just a personal suggestion of mine basing it around how great I think the interactions and episodes would turn out. I'll only take into account the most important kinds of contestants with their interactions. Let's analyze the most important members and who it is they could easily interact with and make episodes more interesting. 'Venomous Vipers' 'Tyler' To be honest, I predict Tyler to be one of the most likely finalists, and why wouldn't he? Tyler has been well-liked by just about every competitor, even Scott, who was roleplayed to not get on with much other people. That's how much Tyler has accomplished so far. Most of his team members seem like they'd have strong interactions with him like he's already had so far. He obviously has a great relationship with Lindsay, him and Sky are both athletes in different senses, so they'd probably have great teamwork and interactions. The Tyler and Noah core is always entertaining to watch. Him and Brick would probably get on great with each other when it comes to how proud they are of themselves. 'Sky' Sky gets on with most competitors, and is definitely Final 5 material at the least. Her and Courtney both have a strong drive to win and so far get on with each other, Sky and Tyler was previously mentioned, and Sky, being the kind of leader she is, or alternatively liking to go along with the team, would work great with Brick. 'Noah' Noah could be good on any team due to his sarcastic quips. But I put him on Team 1 mostly for his interaction with Tyler. And he could make great comments about any of his teammates either way. 'Lindsay' Lindsay and Tyler are great on a team together. If we really are doing team picks, Lindsay would definitely be the first person Tyler would pick. Lindsay can mostly have great conflicts with people on the other team though like Dave, Courtney, Heather, and Jo. 'Gwen' Courtney was already mentioned, but another person worth mentioning is Sierra. I don't know why she suddenly got on with Gwen and Duncan in All-Stars, but Sierra really doesn't like Gwen, like at all. They'd have hilarious interactions on a team together. Gwen is also great when she has comedy with Cody. 'Sierra' Sierra pretty much has all the great interactions Gwen has, except for Courtney. So she's straightforward. 'Cody' Again, Gwen and Sierra are both great with Cody. 'Brick' My character. But he hasn't had his own page yet for some reason. I usually pick last after seeing what other characters people could pick, along with the fact that he want to make boys and girls as even as possible. Brick tried his best, but its still 10 girls and 6 boys. But no matter who it is, Brick can interact strongly with plenty of the teammates I had already mentioned: Courtney, Sky, Tyler. 'Poisonous Pythons' 'Courtney' Courtney's conflict with Heather is always fun to watch, meaning she'd probably have a great one with Jo too. She'd also have a great one-sided conflict with lovesick Dave. She could also be another cynical team member to not get along with Dakota, and there's her obvious possible one-sided conflict with Duncan. I also see her, Heather, Jo, and Duncan all fighting over the team captain position. 'Heather' Curse you, TDAS for not expanding on Heather vs Jo! These two would be great on a team together, especially if they both merged. Kingstalk wanted to make Heather bald this season, so that could make for some hilarious banter between the two. Heather also has her one-sided conflict with Dave, who is attracted to her. There's her obvious conflict with Courtney. She could also work as a Sugar 2.0 to Ella, where Ella tries to befriend Heather, but Heather doesn't treat her with respect. Just look at how Heather treats Owen. Heather would also have a great conflict with Dakota. 'Samey' Samey really barely talked last season for the short time she had, but she already has a possible great friendship with Ella, a great conflict with Heather, and Jo could boss her around like how Amy does. Like how Heather could be a Sugar 2.0 to Ella, Jo could be an Amy 2.0 to Samey. Bossing her around, taking all the credit, etc. 'Duncan' If Dave lasted longer last season, he could've had a great conflict with Duncan, since Dave is already similar to Courtney in personality. He'd also have a great friendship with Jo and retain his conflict with Courtney. However, aside from that, most of Duncan's friendships and conflicts come from the other team that he could bounce off of: Gwen, and Cody. 'Jo' Like Duncan, Jo could have a great interaction with people from the other team. She could have intense rivalries with people like Brick and Sky. And to add to that, she'd have a great friendship with Duncan anyways. Her conflict with Heather is interesting, her possible conflict with Samey is interesting, her possible one-sided conflict with Ella is interesting, her possible conflict with Dave is interesting, and her possible conflict with Courtney is interesting. If there's one thing you can't deny about Jo, it's that she's great at forming interactions. 'Ella' It's weird putting Ella on a team like this. But I'd find it great to see her on a team with people as cold-hearted as Heather, Jo, and even Duncan. She could be a great support to her team. And obviously there's her one-sided attraction towards Dave of course. That is if we ever even get someone to play Ella. Just replace her with someone who can play a guy, guys. 'Dakota' Dakota's spoiled nature would be great at colliding with people like Heather, Jo, Courtney, and Dave. Her innocence in her spoiledness though can cause her to be a great ally for Lindsay. 'Dave' The first eliminated managed to actually get through to Season 2 instead of merged contestants. If he doesn't get eliminated early this time, Dave could have a great conflict with people like Heather, Jo, and Duncan. He's already friends with Ella, even if she may still have a one-sided attraction towards him, while he still has one-sided attractions towards Heather and maybe even Courtney. And thus ends my suggestions for how the teams should turn out. I hope something similar like this turns out in Season 2. Or this might turn out invalid if anyone changes their mind on the characters they'll be. Good luck to the Final 10, and I can't wait to come back in Season 2. Category:Blog posts